The Adventure to an Unknown World
by LovelyTekki
Summary: Hello, this is my first fantiction. Please be nice. I'm sorry there are not a lot of actual Megaman X characters in it yet, there will be more in the next chapter! I promise!
1. Chapter 1: Into the Future

-1** The Adventure to a New World: Part 1.**

Apple Candy and her Grandfather Pear Candy live alone in a house together. Pear is an inventor. He created a lot of inventions that he wished to keep hidden. He was comfortable with the simple life he led, and did not want his life complicated by technology. He shared his creations with his granddaughter, Apple. She was interested in how he came up with these ideas, and often helped him.

The invention Apple was most interested in was the time machine. She always wondered how the world was before she was born, or even what the future was like. She was often tempted to try out the time machine, but her grandfather warned her never to use it without his permission, otherwise she could become lost forever. Apple loved life with her grandfather, so she controlled her temptation with little to no problem.

After a few years, Apple's grandfather became sick with an unknown disease.

Apple was really scared. Where would she go if her grandfather died? He's taken care of her since she was a little girl, and she was scared of living without him. Then, Apple had an idea. "Grandfather! I have been reading a book about the future, and it's predicted that scientists will have diagnosed and invented a cure for new diseases! I think we can use your time machine!"

Apple's grandfather was on his deathbed. "Apple, I fear I will not have enough time to even see the future! Besides, my time machine still has bugs. We have no idea where we could end up! We could even go back in time!" Grandfather said. "But Grandfather, we must try. We have no idea what the future is really like, but it's worth a try. It's our only chance! I am scared to lose you, so I must try!" Apple insisted.

Grandfather let out a soft laugh. "I suppose you are right. I feel blessed to have such a smart granddaughter." He said softly. "I'm not near as smart as you, Grandfather, but I hope someday I will be." Apple said. Pear got out of bed with Apple's assistance, and they held hands. Pear set the time machine to the future. Apple picked up Pear in her arms. "Save your energy" she said. She walked into the portal with her grandfather in her arms.

In no time at all, they found themselves in the future. They were in a grassy plain with a few turrets that were rusted out. "Apple…I-I can't make it…" Pear said. "GRANDFATHER! Please hold on! We came so far!" Apple said. "I-I'm sorry…I want you to know…you are a very intelligent girl…and I hope you have fun here in the future…I know it's been your dream ever since you were little…and one last thing…I…love…you…" Pear said with his last breath. "Grandfather…I love you too…" Apple sobbed.

She buried him by a shore, because he's always loved the sea. Suddenly, a maverick showed up with some backup. He was twice the size of Apple. "Sigma detected a large amount of power just a while ago, but it's suddenly gone! All I see is a sobbing human girl!" Said the maverick. "What are you?" Apple asked. "What a stupid question!" Shouted the maverick. He picked Apple up and began to crush her. "You will die for tricking us, human!" he said. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" Apple said. "How stubborn!" shouted the maverick.

Apple was losing consciousness. She was hurt by the maverick's strong grip. Her vision was fading…and the last thing she saw before passing out was a boy with 2 guns, orange hair and armour.


	2. Chapter 2: Awaken

-1** The Adventure to a New World: Part 2.**

Apple woke up in a strange room. It was fairly small and only had a bed and a window. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, but they sounded heavy, almost metallic. Then the boy she remembered seeing before she passed out came to her room. "It's good to see you're finally awake!" He said. "Who are you…and where is this place exactly? All I remember is passing out, but I saw you before I feel unconscious." Apple said.

"My name is Axl! I saw that mavericks were lose in the country and I went to go investigate! I wanted to prove to X and Zero that I am just as good of a maverick hunter as they are, but I had no idea I'd be saving a beautiful princess!" He said with a cheeky grin. "I appreciate your kindness, but I am not a princess…just a girl who came to this world using a time machine." Apple said shyly. "By the way, who are X and Zero?" Apple asked. "I'll go get them! Hold on!" Axl said. A few minutes later, Axl returned with his friends X and Zero.

"I can't believe you brought a human here! She'll be more trouble than she's worth! You should have just left her!" Zero scoffed. "Zero, that's no way to treat a lady!" Axl said. "Out of all the stupid things you've done, this is by far the worst!" Zero shouted at Axl. Zero then turned his attention to Apple. "I don't like you. In fact, I might hate you." He said angrily. Apple had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interfere with your life, Mr. Zero! I just came to the future in search of a cure for my grandfather's illness." Apple said. "Well why don't you just go back to him and get out of our sights forever! The last thing we need is a human to mess our lives up!" Zero said.

"Do you think it was my choice? I loved my grandfather very much, but he died before I could find a cure for him! I buried him by the seashore, and then I was attacked and I was knocked out!" Apple said, crying. "She has nowhere to go! Can she stay with us? Please X? I promise I'll be responsible for her!" Axl pleaded. "Alright Axl, she can stay…just take good care of her!" X said. Zero glared at Apple angrily. X and Zero left the room together. "Don't worry about Zero! He's a real grouch!" Axl said, laughing. Apple smiled a bit. "You can wear these if you'd like!" Axl said. He held a white T-shirt with an orange goldfish on it and a pair of faded jeans.

Apple held the clothes in her lap. "Why did your friend Zero get so mad at me?" She asked him. "He's generally a grouchy guy. I try to avoid him, although he's pretty good on the battlefield. I'm just glad he's with us, not against us." Axl said. "I feel bad for shouting at him. Maybe I should talk to him." Apple said. "Maybe after he's cooled off. For now, I'll show you around the place." Axl said, smiling. He held Apple's hand and they left her room.


	3. Chapter 3: The confrontation with Zero

-1** The Adventure to a New World: Part 3.**

Apple and Axl walked down the halls of the Maverick Hunter HQ. A lot of the maverick hunters were surprised to learn there was a human in the base. "I went off to fight those mavericks all by myself so Zero and X could see I was a true maverick hunter just like them! This girl was so scared, she was crying, so I saved the day!" Axl said heroically. A few maverick hunters cheered for him. Apple looked away from the crowd shyly.

"Now you know the way around here, so you can go off on your own for a while if you'd like. Just try not to get lost!" Axl said. He left Apple alone and went to see X. "Maybe I should talk with Zero, now…he can't be that bad." Apple said to herself. She started walking down a silent hallway. Nobody was in the hall, it gave Apple a bad vibe. She then saw Zero leaning against the wall. Apple was really nervous, but she felt she must give him a chance.

"Hi Zero." She said shyly. Zero looked at her with a blank expression. "I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Do you think we can give up this grudge, and maybe even become friends?" Apple said as she held her hand out to him shyly. Zero grabbed her hand and tightened his grip, almost crushing her hand. Then he grabbed her by her caramel-red hair and slammed her against the hallway. "I could never become friends with someone inferior to myself, such as a human." He said to her.

He then pulled out his Z-saber. "I could kill you right now, but it seems like Axl's taken a liking to you…" He said. He put his Z-saber away and held her arms tightly. "You've got guts coming to confront me, I'll give you that…but if I see you unescorted by Axl again, I will not hesitate to cut you into so many pieces, they won't be able to recognize you!" Zero said. He pushed Apple in the direction she came. "Remember, you're not going ANYWHERE near me without Axl." Zero shouts.

Apple was really scared. So scared that she ran back to her room. She changed into the clothes Axl had given her earlier and sat on her bed. Meanwhile, Axl and X were talking. "What do you think of Apple so far, X?" Axl asked. "I don't really know her that well, but she seems to make you happy. Besides, I think it's a good chance for you to learn to be responsible." X replied with a smile. "She makes me feel a certain way inside…I can't quite describe it!" Axl said. "Well, I should go check on her. Bye for now, X!" Axl said.

Axl found Apple in her bed shaking. "What's wrong, Apple?" Axl said. He hugged her gently. "Don't worry, you can tell me all about it!" Axl said, as he hugged her. "I tried talking with Zero and he threatened to kill me if I'm not with you at all times…" Apple said as she hugged Axl tightly. "Awww, cheer up! At least we can spend a lot more time together! It's not all bad. As for Zero, I'll talk to him." Axl said. He got out a small plush bear and gave it to her. "This is for you, Apple. When you're feeling lonely, just hug this bear and think of me." Axl said as he pat her head.

"Well, I'm off to talk to Zero. Take care, Apple." Axl said. "Wait! What if he hurts you, too?" Apple called out. "I don't have these for nothing!" Axl said as the showed off his 2 guns.

Apple held her bear and watched Axl walk away until he disappeared from her sight. Apple squeezed the bear hard. "I hope you'll be ok, Axl." She said nervously.


	4. Chapter 4: A Sneaky Plan

-1** The Adventure to a New World: Part 4.**

Axl was on his way to confront Zero, when he saw X. Axl decided to stop and talk with his friend. "Hi X…can you keep a secret?" Axl asked shyly. "Sure, anything for my friend Axl!" X said. "I think I am in love with Apple. I know I haven't known her for long, but something inside me feels tingly whenever I see her smile, and I just want to protect her. At the same time, I'm worried she doesn't feel the same way about me…" Said Axl. X put his hand on Axl's shoulder. "I'm sure she appreciates all that you're doing for her. It's only a matter of time until she falls in love with you!" X said cheerfully. "I guess you're right! Thanks a lot, X! I have to go find Zero now! Bye!"

Little did Axl know, Zero overheard everything he said to X. Zero smiled evilly, and thought of a nasty plan to destroy Axl's feelings for Apple. Meanwhile, Apple got bored staying in her room. Apple thought she'd go out and explore the Maverick Hunter HQ, maybe she'd even meet a new friend! Apple put the bear Axl gave her safely onto the bed and stepped out of her room. Apple noticed Zero standing in one of the many hallways in front of her. It's as if he was waiting for her. Apple snuck away from his vision and ran into one of the other hallways. Even though Axl had shown her around, it was still very easy for Apple to get lost in a place as big as the Maverick Hunter HQ.

When she was about halfway in between a new room and the hallway, Apple heard footsteps behind her. She decided to hide behind a crate and observe who it was. It was Zero! He was following her the whole time! "I know you're behind that crate, Apple." Zero said. Apple came out from behind the crate, and Zero grabbed her wrist. Apple was scared, she remembered what Zero had said last time they talked. Zero looked into Apple's fear-filled caramel brown eyes and let out a wicked smile.

Apple wanted to scream, but she was too scared to even let out a sound. Zero pulled her by the wrist to a new room. She tried to break out of his grasp, but his grip was as strong as iron. There she was, in a place Axl hadn't even shown her in the tour, and it was dark. Zero let go of her wrist. She tried to get away from him, but Zero's arm blocked her. "I can tell you're afraid…it only makes this more enjoyable" Zero said as the wicked smile returned to his face. Apple tried to push him away, but he put one arm around her hips, drawing her closer to him.

His other arm was around her neck, bringing her almost face to face with him. "AX-" Apple called out but was cut off, as Zero put a hand over her mouth. "I wouldn't want anyone to find you…" Zero said, accompanied by an evil laugh. He removed his hand and kissed Apple by surprise. Apple was pushing off with all her might, but Zero just pulled her back to him. He started using his tongue in the kiss and he lowered his hands a bit. Apple finally pushed off of him long enough to scream "HEEEELLLLLLPPPP!". Zero stopped trying to kiss her. He looked at Apple's shirt. "Awwww, what a cute shirt. I'll bet it will look even better off of you." Zero said, as he grabbed at her shirt, trying to pull it off. Apple finally pushed him off and ran. "Don't touch it! Axl gave it to me" Apple shrieked, as she ran away from Zero.

Zero chased after her! He wasn't going to let her get away. Apple knew that Zero would catch up to her eventually, but she continued to run from him anyways. "Now I've got you!" Zero shouted as he leaped into the air. He grabbed onto her legs and Apple fell to the ground. Zero began to drag her, when suddenly he sees X. "What are you doing? I heard screaming!" X said. "You foiled my plan, X! I heard everything you and Axl said and it's no good for him to fall in love, especially with a human girl, so I thought if I did something that would make Axl not love her, it would give me the perfect chance…" Zero said. "What a rotten thing to do! Come on, Apple!" X said as he helped her up.


	5. Chapter 5: Apple's past life

-1** The Adventure to a New World: Part 5.**

X walked Apple to where Axl was. Axl looked happy to see her again, as Apple ran into his arms and hugged him. "I missed you, Axl!" Apple said. Axl smiled in content. "There's something I want to show you!" Axl said, as he gently held Apple's hand. Axl lead Apple outside to a high cliff with a beautiful view. It was hard for Apple to climb, but Axl helped her. "I like to come here sometime when I need to be alone." Axl said. "The view from here is breathtaking. It reminds me of the hill me and my grandfather would go for picnics at when I was a little kid!" Apple said.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself. What are your interests? What did you do before you came here?" Axl asked. "Well, I lived in a small house far away from anyone. It got a bit lonely sometimes, but for the most part, my grandfather was the only company I needed. I enjoyed to read adventure books. I was interested in becoming a mechanic and sometimes helped my grandfather with his inventions. I also liked to observe the beauty of mother nature with my grandfather. Our favourite place was the beach." Apple said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" Axl asked. "I lived with my parents in the city until I was 4. My mother was run over and killed by a car, and my father died serving in a war that seemed worlds away from our city. When they found me, they shipped me off to one of my only living relatives, my grandfather. At first I wasn't used to living somewhere new without my parents, but my grandfather taught me lots of valuable lessons, such as to always appreciate the planet we live on." Apple answered.

"Your grandfather sounds like a good man…if only I could have met him. Hey Apple, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Axl said. "What is it?" She replied. "I know we've only known each other a short time, but I can honestly say that I…love you." Axl said as he blushed. "Oh Axl…I feel the same way! I love you too!" Apple replied excitedly. Axl held Apple's hand and leaned in close. Oh no! It just occurred to Apple that this was her first time ever giving a kiss! She didn't really know how to kiss, so she just decided to try her best.

Axl slowly leaned closer. Apple began to lean in as well. Her lips finally met Axl's, and it felt like magic to her. After the kiss, Axl moved closer and closer to her, until he was right beside her face. "I know you aren't technically a princess in the traditional way, but you feel like one to me." Axl whispered in her ear as he hugged her. "You're beautiful and fair the way a princess should be…and of course what's a princess without a prince to be at her side?" Axl said with a slight chuckle. "It's getting kind of dark, we should go back inside." Axl said as he helped Apple climb down. Axl led Apple to her room and tucked her into bed. "Sweet dreams, Apple" Axl said. "They will be if you're in them." Apple said smiling. Her eyes then shut and Axl kissed her on the forehead.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

**The Adventure to a New World: Part 6**

Axl barged into Apple's room early in the morning. "Good morning, Apple!" Axl shouted. Apple leapt out of her covers and shrieked. "Oh, hi Axl!" Apple said with a nervous laugh. "There's someone I'd like you to meet!" Axl said cheerfully. Apple threw on the fish shirt that seemed so familiar since Axl gave it to her and the snug jeans Axl gave her.

Axl held her hand gently and lead her down a hall. There was a green reploid holding a blade-and-chain weapon. "This is Rhapsody! He's an old friend of mine and he's offered to teach you to defend yourself against Zero!" Axl said. Rhapsody extended his arm and shook Apple's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard all about you from Axl." Rhapsody said. Apple let out a friendly, yet shy smile. "What's that in your other hand?" Apple asked.

"This is a Kusarigama. It is a weapon which requires lots of skill to handle. I'd feel it would be safer if you started with this." Rhapsody said, as he held out a spear. "Thanks so much for helping me Rhapsody, how can I repay you?" Apple said, gratefully. "No payment is necessary, since you are a friend of Axl's." Rhapsody replied. "Now, let the first day of your training begin!"

Apple held the spear nervously as targets moved towards her. Apple dodged most of the targets and finally stabbed one through the middle. "The target you did hit was almost completely destroyed, but you didn't even hit the other targets. You have to fight your instincts! Don't run away unless it's completely necessary!" Rhapsody said. Apple practiced for hours, under the watchful eyes of Rhapsody and Axl; until something happened…she hit 2 targets instead of one. "It seems you've made progress. Well done. We'll train again tomorrow!" Rhapsody said. "I did it!" Apple said cheerfully as she ran and hugged Axl.

"You sure worked hard, Apple. Great job!" Axl said. He kissed her on the cheek. Apple blushed a deep rose color. "Well, I'll see you later!" Axl said. Apple started to make her way back to her room to rest, until she felt a hand on her back. "Greetings, Apple." said a familiar voice.

Apple looked behind her, it was Zero. "Perhaps I was too harsh to you. You have a talent I find quite useful, and I'd be honoured if you showed it to me." Zero said, wearing a sly grin across his face. "I don't know what you're talking about, so please be on your way." Apple said, refusing to talk to him.


	7. Chapter 7: Zero's shocking confession

**The Adventure to a New World: Part 7**

Zero held Apple's hand, this time not crushing it in a hostile grip like he usually did. "Let me tell you a true story, as to why I hated humans so much" Zero said. "I once fell in love with this human girl like how Axl fell in love with you, but she did not love me back. In fact, she didn't even want to see me. She thought I was a monster and always ran away. My heart was so broken that I swore I'd win her over, even if it was by force, but that day never came…she was always just out of my reach…" Zero said sadly as he hung his head down low.

"I understand what's happened to you is tragic, but you must understand, you can't force anyone to love you. This girl didn't like you and that's that. You can't go on for the rest of your life hating an entire species because one girl didn't like you." Apple replied. Zero sighed. "But I was hoping your skill could bring me and this girl together for good." He said. "I have no idea what you mean by 'skill'!" Apple said. Zero's grip on Apple's hand tightened to the same hostile grip he used with her before. "Please…don't play dumb with me…I know you came to this world in a time machine…if you could built another one for me I'd be very grateful…" Zero said.

Apple took a deep breath and then she sighed. "Alright, I guess I can help you out." Apple said. "Really? Thank you so much!" Zero said excitedly. "…but there are conditions…1, you get one day to make this girl like you and 2, you must not try and force her to love you. If she doesn't like you, leave her alone." Apple said. "I'll do anything just to see her again!" Zero said. "Alright, I'll try to make a time machine for you, but I don't know how well it will work." Apple said. Apple walked away to her room. An evil smile crossed Zero's face and he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Apple decided to change into the red dress she was wearing when she came to the future. "What am I going to do? I was with grandfather when he built the first time machine, but it broke after I arrived with him…how can I make it sturdy?" Apple said to herself sadly. Suddenly, she saw a piece of paper fall out of the pocket of her dress and hit the floor. It was the blueprints for a new model of time machine Apple's grandfather was going to build before he got deathly ill. Unfortunately, it was too late for him.

Apple read the paper and smiled. "I think I understand now, grandfather…you knew that you couldn't finish this in your lifetime, so you trusted me with it…this was your final wish…" Apple said. "Very well then, I WILL build this time machine, not for Zero, but for you."

Axl walked into Apple's room and hugged her from behind. Apple let out a small, surprised scream and then she turned around and saw Axl. "Why, hello princess!" Axl said with a silly grin on his face. Apple laughed softly. Axl then tackled Apple and they both landed on the bed together. "You sure are playful, Axl!" Apple said. "I'm in the brightest of moods when you're around, my princess!" Axl replied as he played with Apple's hair. Apple hugged Axl tightly. "I have something to tell you, Axl." Apple said. "Zero asked me to help him, and for once he wasn't violent. I have to take a break from my training and build a new time machine." Apple said. "That's alright Apple, you just have to promise me that if you help Zero, you won't be gone forever…" Axl said, then he kissed Apple's forehead. "I promise I'll return to you." Apple said, with a faint yet sincere smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Zero's true intentions

Weeks have passed since Apple agreed to build the time machine. The work really was taking it s toll on Apple s mind. She spent day after day working all-nighters, not eating, and not showering. The rare moments she d awake in bed was from Axl carrying her to bed after she passed out.

Apple woke up rather early. A strange feeling of unease was stinging her mind, so she awoke around 6:00 AM. What was this feeling? She was drawn to the laboratory where she was working on her time machine she looked around and the pieces scattered about. She suddenly heard familiar footsteps Zero s footsteps! She hid behind some boxes and watched as he entered the room. Zero laughed evilly as he held the almost-complete time machine in his grasp.

Apple s facial expression changed to a look of pure terror as she heard Zero laugh. She tried to reassure herself that he was just really happy for some reason, but in her heart she knew he was planning something awful. We will be together soon, my sweet princess and this time nobody will save you! Humans are so gullible! You can get them to believe anything as long as you tell them a sad story! Zero said, as he let out another evil laugh. Apple let out a small scream of terror, and Zero looked towards the pile of boxes where she was hiding.

Zero had a sadistic smile on his face as he approached the place where Apple was. He drew his Z-saber and walked closer and closer until he was interrupted by a voice. Hey Zero! Where is Apple? She s not in her bed! Axl said. Zero quickly put his Z-saber away, hoping that Axl didn t see it. I haven t seen her all day! Maybe she went for an early-morning jog or something! He said. Apple ran to the door as Zero had his back turned. She slid on the floor and ran out a door, trying as quickly as possible to get back to her room. A single tear escaped her eye, she was terrified at what Zero said! Apple ran and jumped back into her bed. I can t continue working on that machine Apple said to herself as she trembled.

She wished Axl s arms would wrap around her, because his touch always made her feel so calm. Suddenly she saw a dog make it s way into her room. The dog jumped on her bed and barked happily, wagging his tail. Apple pet the small dog and held it in her arms, and suddenly the dog transformed into Axl! I thought I d use my chameleon chip to cheer you up! He said with a childish grin on his face. Apple smiled faintly, she couldn t feel sad whenever he was around. I saw you make a run for it. That was so funny, you should be in a horror movie! Axl said, clapping his hands. Apple was afraid of Zero, but Axl s words, although childish, made her feel warm inside. She said nothing, but gave Axl a warm hug. 


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Zewo!

It was 1:00 PM, and Zero was getting impatient. He pulled the door of Apple s room open. Hey! You re supposed to be working on the time machine right now! He yelled. No. Apple responded. WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ? Zero said angrily, as he ground his teeth angrily. I heard the stuff you said. I heard you talking about humans being gullible. I like to believe everyone has good in them, but after what you did, you proved me wrong. She responded stubbornly, as she crossed her arms. Grandfather s dream was for me to finish where he left off, but he cared more about keeping the technology from falling into the wrong hands. You want to go back in time for a disturbing reason.

Zero let out a loud roar in her face, which sent her straight into Axl s arms again. She was terrified. You can stop pretending you re tough, if you know what s good for you. He said, with a sadistic grin on his face. Why are you doing this, Zero? Axl asked. You re just like me, Axl! You know you are! Deep down in your heart you can never truly love this girl, because she is a filthy human! Humans are the reason we constantly risk our lives, all just to bail them out of the trouble they get themselves into! She may look innocent, but in a few years or less, she d become greedy and deceitful! Zero growled. He put his hand around Apple s neck, but just rested it there. He looked deep into her eyes and laughed. The only think humans are good for is a show! Watching them burst into tears and beg for mercy! Even right now, this girl s eyes are filled with fear, she is trying her hardest not to cry and I haven t even gotten my weapon out.

Axl pushed Zero backwards angrily. That s it! I ve had enough! Axl shouted angrily. I wish you could see that not all humans are deceitful and evil! This girl has done nothing wrong, and you ve been abusing her and making her afraid over and over again! Well it s gone on long enough! If I catch you hurting Apple, either physically or emotionally, I WILL do everything to defend her, even if it means defeating you in battle. Axl angrily stood up, as he protected Apple. Zero started to clap and laugh at Axl. You forget that I am the ultimate reploid! There s no way a shrimp like you could ever hope to defeat me. Zero said. He poked Axl s chest, but Axl batted his hand away. Zero changed his attention to Apple. As for you let s just say that Axl won t be around to protect you forever and when he s not looking, you re as good as mine. He said with an evil smile, as he left the room. 


End file.
